Naruto: Naruto and The Narahashi Clan
by The Brotherhood of Assassins
Summary: The Narahashi clan is a secret clan that lives in Konoha they take naruto in as one of their own he learns jutsu's moves and gets stronger he learns about family friendship adventure, romance and Humor Warning oc clan and naruto characters x oc naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was barely 3 years since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage, by sealing it into an infant, and although no one knew, this infant was his son, indeed, the Yondaime was a greater hero than anyone believed, for he had given up his life and family for his unworthy village, and today was exactly the third anniversary of such event.

3 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his little life away from the drunken villagers chasing him with torches and pitch forks

Die Demon brat a female civilian shouted

You killed my father a man slurred

You should have never been born another shouted

Yeah they all agreed

Naruto ended up cornered by the angry villagers with weapons and other items one of them had a kunai in his hand and it went flying at Naruto**.** With some shurikens Naruto closed his eyes waiting for them to contact with him until CLANG!

The shuriken and kunai came in contact with a big sword in front of him he looked up and saw a man Naruto looked closely at him he had black hair and pale skin pale blue eyes black pants. And a protector on his forehead fingerless black gloves and a vest he seen some shinobi adults wear around the village and he was holding the sword in front of him from the items.

The villagers got wide-eyed and dropped their weapons and ran away because they knew who the man was Naruto didn't know who his savior was. Are you alright Naruto-kun he asked Naruto shook his head yes he had small cuts but he was okay come on he said hold his arms out while smiling at Naruto.

Naruto looked at this man and jumped in his arms hugging his neck where are we going he asked the mystery man were going to my home he replied and my name is Takashi Narahashi. Naruto's eyes widen he knew who this man was exactly he was from the famous clan that was in the village he passed their compound from time to time the door opening was huge with their last name inscribed on the top of it and a giant lightning bolt was their symbol on the door and they were respected. Like the Uchiha's and Hyuga's they arrived at the door and it opened slowly.

Takashi carried Naruto in and they eventually came to a house which Naruto suspected it was Takashi's home they went inside into Takashi's bathroom he put Naruto down and got some disinfectant and cleaned naruto's small cuts you hungry Naruto he asked but his stomach growled as a yes I guess so Takashi replied chuckling he took out some meats and vegetables and cooked them while Naruto sat the table waiting to eat something he then pulled out a pot and put the vegetables and meat while pouring a white liquid in the pot it took a while for it to cook and he took out to bowls and spoons while pouring the food in the bowls. Naruto stared at the food what is it he asked Takashi it's stew surprise he replied while eating his dinner Naruto picked his spoon up and put the food in his mouth he tongue exploded with flavor it was almost as great as ramen he at the food up fast and patted his stomach in satisfaction.

Takashi grinned I see you liked it huh he said Naruto replied yes come on let's give you a bath and we head off to bed he and Naruto went back to the bathroom. Takashi ran the bath water while putting in bubble bath soap and it began to bubble Naruto had to take his clothes off he blushed he felt embarrassed getting naked in front of a stranger even if he was kind but then he saw Takashi taking his shirt off and saw a necklace in the shape of a lightning bolt he removed his pants and boxers and got in.

Naruto felt less conscious he took his stuff off and hopped in with Takashi he then played with the bubbles and got scrubbed cleaned by him he was given a towel Takashi got dressed in a black T-shirt black boxers and still had his necklace on he took naruto's old clothes and proceeded to clean them.

He gave Naruto underwear shorts and a white T-shirt and followed him to a room with a closet dressers and a queen sized bed he got in the bed with Takashi and waited for him Takashi got in before he asked Naruto a question.

Naruto would you like to stay here in out clan Naruto thought about it he had no one show him kindness but the 3rd Hokage and Mr. Ichiraku and his daughter he cried happy tears and replied yes ok then tomorrow you have to meet the children of out clan and our council but I'm sure them will like you he replied smiling Naruto grinned and fell asleep close to Takashi dreaming about a new life and possibly family.

1. This is my new story it goes from Naruto to Naruto Shippuden

2. This my brother's old story I'm borrowing he said it's okay

3. Some Naruto characters will be with oc's and some fan parings like NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTem so tell me which character's should be paired no yaoi yuri's

4. I know this is short and not to where Naruto is but wait ok next chapter Naruto meets the council of the clan

5. No flames constructive critism allowed ideas and suggestions

6. Also some mentions of technology like radios and iPods' and hints of Dbz not a crossover and kind of more powerful Naruto

7. Give this story a chance it may be boring now but later on it will get interesting

8. Imagine the android's eyes from dbz and Takashi morinozuka from Ouran hairstyle


	2. The Decision

Naruto woke up rubbing his little eyes he stared around thinking what happened yesterday was a dream but it wasn't a dream someone took him in he looked to find Takashi and smelled the air he was making breakfast it smelled pretty good he went to the kitchen and found a plate of tamagoyaki omelet rice and orange juice he dug into his food. While Takashi chuckled at the sight hungry huh he said smiling Naruto shook his head after finishing his breakfast he asked Takashi a question.

Hey uhh Takashi can I ask you a question he said nervously what is it Naruto-kun he replied what should I call you tou-san or nii-chan? He asked well Naruto-kun you can call me either or it doesn't matter he said smiling Naruto shook his head yes I got to train ok Naruto do you want to watch Takashi asked Naruto said yes he then followed him out to a training field for the clan Takashi then took out a small device he placed it on the ground and it began playing music from it.

Naruto listened to the song it had an upbeat rhythm and he began jumping around and dancing to the song eventually. Takashi was done training and the music stopped Naruto stopped panting he really enjoyed the song Naruto we got to go meet the council then you meet the children of the clan Naruto was a little nervous he had to meet the council that owns the clan and their children he snapped out of his thoughts after Takashi said he had to shower from training he did that dressing in his jounin gear taking Naruto to the council.

Naruto looked in the room and saw men and women with different hair and skin colors but all had the same pale blue eyes. Hey dad Takashi greeted the man who looked alike him if he was older hello son the man said he looked at Naruto _just like Minato with whiskers on his face and no bangs _he thought sadly after his friends death from the fox but their clan didn't hate Naruto like the village did so what are you here for son Takashi Sr. asked his son I was wondering could Naruto stay here Naruto crossed his fingers hoping he could stay let's take a vote who wants him to stay

Everyone raised their hand

Opposed he asked

No hand raised for opposed

Well looks like he staying with us Sr. gave a smile Takashi grinned Naruto grinned too he gets to stay in a clan with nobles _maybe the villagers will start treating me better_ Naruto hoped well now it's time to meet the kids Takashi said taking Naruto to the playground out of the compound Naruto hope they liked him it be nice to have a friend or friends his age.

There here's chapter 2 next chapter Naruto meets the clans kids some of them seem familiar to some certain jounins and the song Naruto was dancing to was Somebody told me vs Pjanoo on DJ Hero

Demetri boy 5478 out


	3. Meet the Kids

Naruto jumped up and down in excitement as he and his tou-san were walking down to the playground hoping to make new friends but then he frowned what if their parents told them to stay away from him like the other kids parents when he tried making friends with them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his tou-san announced that they arrived at the park he saw a big group of children his tou-san said he could play and that he would pick him up Naruto started walking towards the slide until a boy his age bumped into him.

OWW Naruto said picking himself up the boy got up and apologized to him sorry the blonde boy said my name is Arashi Arashi Umino he sticked his hand out for Naruto to shake Naruto took his and said his name name's Naruto Uzumaki Arashi nodded and asked Naruto a question hey would you like to meet my cousins Naruto nodded Arashi lead him over to a huge group of children.

This is Kenji my twin Brother introducing him to Kenji he had spiky hair like him but brown peach skin wearing a Konoha symbol blue shorts and black sandals. This is Satoshi gesturing to a black haired pale skinned kid his twin Kaede she had orange hair with a red ribbon on the top Yasuchika pointing to the kid with a light brown under-bowl cut Hikaru Kaoru the two boys had brown hair with small hints of violet purple.

Susumu his cousin with black hair spiked at the ends Toshio the boy with white hair on the top and black on the back of his head Yuuta and Yuuto two more twins both had small spiked hair but different colors Yuuta had silver and Yuuto had black hair Suzuki Hikari Kaori Suzuki had long black hair Hikari and Kaori had dark brown hair Ami she had white hair Ichiro had wild spiked blonde hair but red at the end tips Kichiro he had light chocolate hair.

And that's everyone Arashi Explained this huge group was his cousins Naruto stared at how many relatives Arashi had but then grinned he had kids to play with his own age what do you guys wanna play now Arashi asked the huge group Let's play tag Suzuki suggested the other's agreed Naruto ran from Arashi he then got tagged by him and started chasing after Kenji the kids played until dark.

Naruto wondered why did they play here all day and not go home he asked Satoshi he replied back to naruto's question at age 3 in our clan we start training so our parents gives us a day to play at the park and we train until we graduate from the academy he explained for a 3-yr old he was smart with words Naruto nodded.

Then a man wearing a full body green suit came shouting Dynamic Entry he came to the playground looking for his son Oh Susumu where is my very youthful son he shouted Naruto looked over to Susumu that was his father the only thing Susumu looked a bit like the man he had his skin color and hair color and when Susumu grinned his teeth shined he ran over to his dad come Susumu-chan your mother made a youthful dinner for you and remember training starts tomorrow he reminded his son and left three more people came to get their kids a man with a pineapple style brown hair a chunnin vest and a headband came up to them Arashi Kenji come on you two he shouted both boys ran over to him and departed with him.

A man with silver hair a jounin vest and he was wearing a headband over his eye reading a book he lazily looked for his twin boys and found them he gave them an eye smile both jumped on him Yuuta rode on his head and Yuuto rode on his back A woman with violet hair wearing a trench coat found her boys and told them to come and resulted in a race between them and their mom soon one by one the children departed leaving Naruto alone.

He swung on a swing and waited for his tou-san Takashi arrived riding a golden puffball cloud Naruto stared in awe his tou-san was flying on a cloud he ran to him and jumped on hoping the cloud would hold him he felt the softness of the cloud and his tou-san told the cloud to fly home the cloud flew and did some flying tricks.

Naruto laughed at how fun this was they landed home his tou-san made dinner but both of them had to bathe before eating both bathed and ate shrimp ramen for dinner they got ready for bed before falling asleep he asked Takashi a question do I have to train tomorrow he asked his tou-san replied if you want to you can or wait when you start at the academy or train with me and my two nephews he explained Naruto nodded he was gonna be trained with his tou-san's nephews he didn't mind that the young Kyuubi container fell asleep next to a clan noble

A/N this is chapter 3 sorry it took so long my computer had a virus and need repairs

Why do I have this many OC'S I needed to fill up Teams 1-6 so if you need a character profile of them Message me on which one you want more information on them

On the next chapter training then the Uchiha massacre then the Naruto story begins with a new member on team 7

I know there isn't a lot of information on my oc clan or oc's but every day I will put a character profile on my profile today will be Yasuchika then so on so forth

PM message me questions about the clan like Genkais relationships with other Naruto characters

If you guessed which children were the children of the Naruto characters jounin you got it right

I know another filler sorry but the story will begin soon ok plus I missed some oc on accident but remember I will put more info on my profile so send review's in for my story ideas suggestion and constructive critism no flames

I do not own Naruto


	4. Training begins

"Naruto yawned stretching his arms his tou-san was gone again he smelled the air and ran to the kitchen and found his plate on the table with orange juice he started eating it while Takashi got his food and coffee and sat at the table while Naruto asked a question "Vhat a ve doing foday tou-san? Naruto asked with his mouth full of food Takashi drank his coffee he put it down and smiled at the young jinchuriki"

"Were training outside today" Takashi said

"Outside"? Naruto asked skeptical looking outside where it was raining hard with thunder clapping and lighting flashes

"Yep" Takashi replied unfazed by the weather "So finish up and I will get you the proper training gear he said devouring his breakfast and leaving the table with Naruto finishing up his breakfast.

10 minutes later

Naruto finished eating he went to his tou-san's room and found an orange fighting gi with a dark blue belt, wrist bands, boots the same color of the belt and a kanji that read monkey on the back of the outfit along with a dark blue under shirt he put the uniform on Naruto fell to the ground and struggled to get back up he walked struggling to get to the door he saw his tou-san outside with 2 other small figures when he got closer he saw Arashi and Kenji both wearing the same outfit struggling like Naruto.

"Hey Naruto "both boys said at the same time while Takashi started talking

"Ok boys today we are gonna train" He said telling the younger boys the 3 of them sat on the wet ground getting soaked and the heavy clothes weren't helping either

"Why are training in the rain"? The 3 kids

Takashi chuckled at the boy's question while a strike of lighting came down striking Takashi

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto exclaimed he would hate to lose the one person beside the Hokage that cared for him.

Takashi positioned his arms and redirected the lighting back into the sky while his students watched in awestruck.

"Wow when do we get to do that!" Naruto, Arashi and Kenji said together

"Soon but for now let's work on chakra control, running and agility" Takashi explained

Takashi trained the 3 kids they struggled with the running and jumping jacks but they got better at overtime they moved on to chakra control Naruto had trouble while Arashi and Kenji got the hang of it in 10 minutes. Naruto was jealous and mortified because both of them did in 10 minutes and mortified because he had trouble plus his tou-san was watching it took Naruto at least 2hours he smiled a little he was successful but Arashi and Kenji finished earlier than him.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Takashi asked Naruto put a fake grin and replied to his question

"Nothing Tou-san" Naruto replied hoping he would buy that he actually upset at how long it took to control his chakra

"Are you sure you look upset is it because Arashi and Kenji controlled their chakra first" Takashi said

Naruto blushed and started to get together a lie but Takashi caught on with the boy trying to lie his way out.

"There's nothing to be jealous and embarrassed about for certain members who were at your age had trouble to" He replied while smiling at the boy who stared at him wondering how he knew that.

"Ok since we learned to get our chakra under control let's focus on elemental training" Takashi said taking out three pieces of paper and handed each piece to a boy

"But let's get inside first you boys must be cold and starving" He said the 3 of them ran inside where it was warm and dry Takashi made them some sandwiches to eat and water to drink their clothes dried off after they had eaten Takashi spoke once more.

"I want you to pour your chakra into the pieces of paper I given you" He instructed the boys Arashi, Kenji and Naruto did what they were told Arashi's paper ignited on the edges became wet, wrinkled, dirty and split in half the same with Kenji, Naruto's split in half but the other Element he wasn't sure of the other element.

"Wow it seems Kenji and Arashi have all 5 elements and Naruto has Wind amazing" He said Naruto smiled proud of himself

"Well that's enough training for today he said Arashi and Kenji changed back to their normal clothes and went outside when the rain stopped they walked home where they would tell their parents about their training"

"Come Naruto let's get cleaned up have dinner and get some sleep" Takashi said

Naruto nodded he waited in the bathroom as his tou-san ran the water and both got in and bathed and they ate their dinner both got ready for bed Naruto climbed in bed with his tou-san and both fell asleep and training starts getting tougher and harder but Takashi was sure he would overcome it Naruto had a lot of obstacles in his journey but with friends, family and sensei's he was sure he could get by it all.

A/N I know you can't control all five elements unless you have the Rinnegan **or the** Bashōsen fan but the Narahashi's are a different clan

Sorry for the late update things have been hectic for me my brother promised an update a while ago but he's been busy so expect a new chap tomorrow for sure so look out

I want to give more information on the Narahashi clan instead of a main branch and side branches like the Hyuga's I made 13 tribes descending from the man who made the Narahashi clan plus the clan serves the Hokages in battle after Hashirama was Hokage he discovered another Kekkei Genkai when Arashi(formerly Kenji) Narahashi came and begged him to keep this a secret because his children were born with his and his wives Genkais they made a deal that he use his Genkai to assist Konoha in battle which was a promise he kept with him warning him about the First Shinobi War World his clan was never ratted out but the Uchiha's and Hyuga's believe themselves to be above the Narahashi's

_Here's information on the original clan creator Before he was Arashi Narahashi he was simple Kenji Nara he was a twin to his older brother Yasuchika and younger brother Naoko after his parents died him and his brothers traveled and ended up in the leaf village while there a man begged him and his brothers to marry his daughters Yasuchika married the oldest Kenji got two wives and Naoko had the youngest one the man thanked them so his family line could continue he died after his daughters were all married Kenji decided to form a clan like the Uchiha's he Named it the Narahashi clan he made plans and formed jutsu's his children were born his oldest son __YUICHI and daughter Kitana to youngest son __Taro and daughter Tamiko his brothers came up an idea instead of branches why not tribes he liked this idea and changed his name to his father's name Arashi he then told the Hokage about his Genkais the Miraigan and begged safety for his newly formed clan the made a deal his children became shinobi and kunochi his wives passed away while he stayed alive and left his clan to themselves while he saw a vision of a war he promised he would return to help the fifth Hokage and the nine-tailed jinchuriki _

Next chapter The Uchiha Massacre Arashi vs Itachi a very interesting chapter and maybe some more Uchiha survivors

I don't own Naruto but if I did I would cross it over with Dragon ball Z with Toriyama's permission


	5. The Uchiha Massacre Arashi Vs Itachi

5 years later

8 year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently walking on the streets of Konoha with Arashi and Kenji the 3 of them finished eating dinner and their families let them go outside to play around or explore Konoha they were currently walking near the Uchiha compound until they heard a scream they ran inside and saw kunais, shurikens, blood and dead bodies of former Uchiha's. Naruto put his hand on his mouth he was going to be sick the same for Arashi and Kenji but they swallowed their dinner down and looked around for survivors they saw Sasuke and Itachi Sasuke was crying tears while Itachi was giving him a speech

"… Foolish little brother if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in a unsightly way run, run and cling to life Itachi said coldly he was walking over to the last 3 Uchiha's it was his uncle who was currently holding his side where Itachi stabbed him his crying aunt and his 4 year old cousin who was sleeping in his mother's arms he raised his sword to finish the job until his sword came in contact with a red stick he looked down and saw the offender it was Arashi holding his power pole in front of Itachi's sword

"A-Arashi what are you doing ?" Naruto asked shaking in fear worrying his cousin got himself in trouble with and experienced shinobi

"I'm stopping him from killing anymore Arashi replied still keeping Itachi from killing he then spoke to Naruto once more

"I need you and Kenji to take Sasuke and his Uncle to the hospital now" He urged Naruto looked at the Injured man and Sasuke Kenji then called Nimbus to carry Sasuke's uncle while Naruto piggybacked Sasuke he and Kenji ran to the hospital with Nimbus following leaving Arashi with Itachi

Naruto called for help with Sasuke and his uncle to get medical attention

"I need a doctor" He called out a small staff of nurses came and took Sasuke and glared angrily at Naruto and they took Sasuke's uncle off of nimbus and rushed him to the emergency room the two of them waited and forgetting about Arashi.

Meanwhile

Itachi sighed he didn't want to kill his clan but he had to finish the job but the young Narahashi got in his way allowing his uncle to leave and his aunt ran away with his cousin to safety away from getting killed he had to now deal with a child young as Sasuke Itachi moved his sword off the boy's weapon while the boy did a back flip in the air landing on the ground in a fighting position Itachi stared at the boy he had a look of determination on his face as if he would win this fight Itachi ran at the boy who jumped out of the way and got behind him and shout some wired words

"Power pole extended!" He shouted the stick the Narahashi was using stretched out and hit Itachi he took the force in the back and fell he got back up and performed hand signs

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Itachi called out exhaling a huge fireball aimed at Arashi he meant no killer intent at the boy he just put enough force to knock the boy out Arashi performed his own signs and called out his own Jutsu

"Water Style: Water Cannon Jutsu Arashi called out cannon made of water formed and shot water out extinguishing the fireball Itachi was shocked the boy was Sasuke's age yet he has the smarts of a shinobi Itachi rushed at the boy he dodged Itachi's fist and kick him in the face. Itachi clutched his face in pain and staggered back in pain he was an Anbu captain yet an 8 year old kicked him in the face and it hurt either 1 on the 2 scenarios were happening either this was a little person midget or an fan fiction writer made a pretty strong opponent for this chapter either way he didn't like it

Meanwhile at the hospital

Naruto yawned he was pretty tired he waited for the doctor answer to Sasuke and his uncle Kenji found some snacks for them to eat while they waited for Arashi hoping he be ok the doors opened revealing Arashi battered and dirty with small injuries and using his pole for support Naruto rushed to him and handed him a Senzu bean to eat Arashi ate it and felt better Naruto asked him how did the fight go

"I won" Arashi said grinning Kenji grabbed his brother and lifted him with Naruto and they cheered for his victory not noticing the doctor trying to talk to them

"Excuse me your friend is awake now" He said the celebration was cut short and they went in to see Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up in his bed he was currently thinking over the events that happened he was alone no more other Uchiha's were alive but him he looked up and saw Arashi, Kenji and Naruto standing there in his room

"What do you want" Sasuke asked angrily he wasn't in the mood to talk to 3 dobes in his room

"We wanted to see if you were ok" Kenji replied sincerely

"Yeah and I wanted to tell you I saved your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin" Arashi said

Sasuke's eyes widen Itachi wiped the entire clan he saw him two sides of his mind was currently arguing one side believed him but the other was angry and believing it was a lie he was deep in his thoughts until Arashi spoke again

"If you want proof come in Mrs. Uchiha" He said Sasuke's Aunt Naomi came in with his cousin Yuki in her arms it turned out his Uncle and him were sharing a room she was currently looking at her sleeping husband with her son in her arms Sasuke asked Arashi a question

"What about Itachi? He asked Naruto kindly answered on Arashi's behalf of the question

"Arashi kicked his sorry but out of the village" He replied with both him and Kenji praising Arashi for winning against him but sasuke kept his anger under control he silently declared Arashi an rival but he thanked him for saving his family

"Thank you because of you" he stared at his uncle, aunt and cousin I still have some family left" He said

Arashi grinned and gave the last Uchiha's some advice

"I suggest you Mrs. Uchiha change your last name back to what is was before you got married" Arashi suggested she nodded Arashi, Kenji and Naruto then said goodbye and left the Hospital leaving The Last Uchiha's some time to get together their lives.

WOW I got 12 reviews first I had 1 then 3 then 7 now 12 I didn't think anyone would like the story thanks for your support I may update again tomorrow because my dad's birthday is coming up soon on July 10

I have a prequel in the works The Tale of Kenji Nara Future Clan Leader so more info on Him and the clan will be revealed

Finally the real story of Naruto begins next chapter but I need 2 unofficial vote polls Should I continue this story

Yes:

No:

And Should Naruto know how to do the Rasegan from Takashi or Jiraiya

Takashi:

Jiraiya:

Thanks for all the support more Jutsu's coming up and Here's the other mysterious Genkai belonging to the Narahashi's it a Genkai that allows you to copy other Genkais I can't think of a name so who ever can come up with a name that I and the reviewers like I will let you submit an OC belonging from you in the story whether good or evil

Just for fun here's the names of the 13 tribes

**YUICHI-1****st**** son of Arashi**

**Yasuchika- Arashi's older brother's son **

**DAIKI-son of Arashi**

Shoji**- twin brother son of Arashi**

Shinji**-twin brother son of Arashi **

**HISOKA-son of Arashi**

**HIRO-son of Naoko Arashi's younger brother **

**Kenshin-son of Arashi **

Taro** -**** youngest son of Arashi **

**Kitana-daughter of Arashi **

**YUKI-daughter of Arashi**

**AIKO-daughter of Arashi**

**TAMIKO-Daughter of Arashi**

**I forgot to mention this Takashi sr. and Minato were best friends he also trained and taught the Rasegan to Takashi jr. and Ryota when Jr. told his sensei he was going to die his sensei made him promise to teach Naruto the Rasegan and to protect him**


	6. Naruto Graduates

4 years later

Naruto snored he turned over in his sleep today was the Graduation Exam he was excited he was gonna graduate and become the Hokage while he was sleeping his tou-san was going to wake him up

"Naruto-kun time to wake up" Takashi said shaking the sleeping Kyuubi container He didn't want the boy to be late for his Graduation

Naruto groaned and turned over away for the Narahashi Takashi frowned but then smiled he knew how he was going to wake up the future hero

" Oh well looks like I'm gonna have to eat all that delicious Miso Ramen all by myself" Takashi said walking away Naruto eyes snapped open he then ran to get ready he then ran out to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his tou-san he ate his ramen trying to beat his tou-san Takashi then ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled

"Excited for today Naruto-kun" Takashi asked the young jinchuriki the boy nodded and continued eating Naruto grabbed his stuff and left out for the academy he ran hoping to get there in time He made just in time seeing some of his cousins conversing with one another He saw Arashi and Kenji sitting at their seat conversing with each other after a while Iruka and Mizuki came in Iruka cleared his throat his class still didn't pay attention he then shouted

"PAY ATTENTION GAKI'S" Iruka said using Big-Headed no Jutsu his class stopped talking and paid attention

"Alright now I will call students one by one to perform the Bushin no Jutsu Mizuki and I will call you all individually" Iruka said

"Shino Aburame" Iruka called Shino who performed the Jutsu and took his headband Iruka called the next student one by one each some passed some failed Iruka and Mizuki called some more people up for their exam

"Susumu Maito" Iruka called Susumu walked up to the front of the class he was wearing a full green body suit remembering from what his father saying this morning "_YOSH MY HANDSOME AND BEATIFUL SON WILL GRADUATE" _Gai shouted which Susumu just shook his head and sweat dropped his mother begged him to wear it just for today and never again Susumu performed the hand signs Iruka handed out the headband Susumu tied it to his head smiling both teacher continued

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called Sasuke walked up with his cold and stoic face he performed the signs and transformed into Iruka

"Perfect now Bushin no Jutsu" Iruka said to the Last Uchiha Sasuke nodded performed the signs and another Sasuke Both emos smirked Iruka handed him the Headband while his fan girls cheered While Iruka called the next student

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto walked up slowly Kenji and Arashi gave him thumbs up smiling Naruto then proceeded to the front a couple students snickered whispering about Naruto not going to pass

He shook them off listening to his Sensei instructions Iruka cleared his throat smiling at the Kyuubi container

"Alright Naruto I need you to the Bushin no Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu" Iruka said to the blonde boy Naruto nodded he transformed into a Iruka then back to Naruto Iruka smiled

"Perfect now the Bushin no Jutsu" Iruka said Naruto frowned he wasn't good at that Jutsu but found an alternative thanks to The Old man and his Tou-san Naruto performed different hand sign from the Bushin no Jutsu

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted then in a puff of smoke the whole class was full of Naruto's Iruka was shocked and amazed Mizuki scowled in anger he wanted the demon to fail looks like he was going to have to do Plan B

The other students who did and didn't pass booed him while saying he cheated his cousins glared angrily at them the bell then rang the class all left going outside where their parents greeted them congratulating them as Naruto watched his cousins get congratulated on his swing .

Hikaru and Kaoru's mother hugged them both and handed them their own trench coats both put them on and did poses while their parents laughed Susumu's dad hugged his son tightly and shouting about youth after being released his mother hugged saying she was proud of him while his younger sibling jumped on to him trying to hug but the three of them fell while Susumu laughed.

Suzuki's father smiled saying his daughter is now a kunochi while her mother and siblings all smiled Naruto saw Iruka-sensei his wife Hikari or Arashi, Kenji and Minato's mother hugged both her sons with their little brother jumping up and down excited and happy for his brothers Iruka congratulated the both of them he asked them where did they want to eat for celebration Both twins said the BBQ place while they departed Naruto sat on the swing waiting for his tou-san to come and take him out for graduation food and dealing with the stares of parent believed he should have not graduated.

Takashi flew over Konoha he was looking from Nimbus cloud he smiled to himself Naruto graduated he was going to get assigned to teams tomorrow the black haired man landed looking for Naruto he sat on a swing listening to the villagers talk about him

"I can't believe they let the demon graduate" A woman said shaking her head her friends agreed with her staring at said demon

"Yeah first he corrupted the Narahashi's to take him in" another said her friend then agreed with her and told what she believed

"Some say he used his demon powers to force them to take him in and treat him like a human being" Woman 3 said glaring at Naruto who wished he was invisible Takashi came over and ruffled Naruto hair Naruto smiled and jumped up and hugged the man his Tou-san smiled asking the happy blonde where he wanted to go to celebrate Naruto said Ichiaraku Ramen the older man laughed both walked to get some Ramen Naruto ordered Miso ramen Takashi had Shrimp Ramen both ate as much as they wanted Takashi paid for their meal.

Naruto told his Tou-san he wanted to get some late training done Takashi walked home while Naruto waited for night He snuck into Hokage tower trying to steal the scroll Mizuki told him to steal to get promoted to Chuunin Naruto took the scroll and jumped out the window walking into the forest what he wasn't counting on he had small visitors

"Naruto Hi" little Minato (1) said the blonde haired boy was younger than his Cousin he had blonde hair peach skin and a wild curl sticking out of his hair but the end of the curl was brown his partner in crime was Raiden (2) had slightly pale skin and spiky black hair both boys hanged out Raiden was a year older and son to Ryota his uncle Tou-san's brother

Both followed Naruto Raiden smirked he and Minato followed him after celebrating their sibling's graduations they saw Naruto heading to the tower and got curious Naruto sighed in relief he wasn't caught now he needed to find Mizuki or Iruka while Raiden and Minato followed question the Kyuubi container

"Naruto why are you out? Here alone and what's that scroll? And what are we doing?" the ever so curious Minato asked his older cousin Naruto didn't answer he saw a exhausted Iruka leaning on a tree Naruto smiled

"I found you" Naruto said Iruka looked up and saw Naruto along with his Nephew Raiden and Son Minato he had an angry look but then focused on Naruto Naruto then explained that if he took the scroll he would get promoted

"Naruto ANBU is after you who told you that?' Iruka said looking at the boy Naruto was shocked he wasn't getting promoted and he was in trouble

"B-but Mizuki-sensei said if I took it I would get promoted" Naruto said shakily Raiden shook his head in disgust Mizuki wanted that scroll for power speaking of Mizuki he stepped out telling Naruto to give him the scroll

"Why should I?" Naruto demanded he had it on his back Mizuki then promised to tell Naruto why everyone hated him

"Go ahead tell me" Naruto said he already knew why his Tou-san told him on his 11th birthday about the Kyuubi and the 4th Hokage his father while Minato and his generation didn't know

"That the 4th Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn baby and that baby was you YOU ARE THE KYUUBI YOUDESTROYED THE VILLAGE 12 YEARS AGO!" Mizuki shouted Naruto stood there pretending t be shocked Minato was shocked he didn't know his cousin had a demon in him Iruka shout that is was forbidden to speak about that day Mizuki threw a large shuriken at Minato which Raiden used his sword to block the attack Naruto performed his hands for the Kage Bushin Jutsu a hundred Naruto's surrounded Mizuki who then got the shit beaten out of him Naruto scratched his head sheepishly he overdid it He smiled and put his headband on he took his goggles off and handed them to Minato he didn't need them anymore maybe the Chibi would take care of them The Uzumaki proceeded to walk home while an angry Iruka angrily lectured the two boys for nearly getting involved in something this dangerous Raiden shook it off he's been in more danger before Minato felt bad Naruto sighed Iruka-sensei need to be more nice to Minato the Future Hero got ready for bed wondering who his team was for tomorrow.

Minato is named after the 4th Hokage because his mother Hikari had a crush on the 4th she daydreamed them being married and their firstborn son named Minato but after his death and marriage to Kushina she named Minato as a memory to the 4th

Raiden and Minato are kinda based off of Trunks and Goten except Raiden cares deeply for his cousin and hates when he is used

Sorry for the wait I been in school and it's hectic trying to keep up with my stories and so on oh and my friend Allison(Sims3fan4ever5478) is wanting people to review her Hetalia story Hetalia meet the Solar System she got 2 so you guys she needs support and ideas

Thanks for reading my story I hope to get more reviews in the future next chapter Team formed with a new member?


	7. Team 7 formed

Naruto yawned the Kyuubi container stretched and got dressed Today was the day they were picking Teams He hoped to be on a Team with one or more of his cousins He stopped by his Tou-san's room the older man was asleep in his bed Naruto smiled a little and shook his head His Tou-san would be up later to pick up his Team whoever they were but of course his cousins could see the future Naruto ran out the door he arrived at the Academy right on time Hikari and Kaori were conversing with Suzuki

"You have to do it it's a dare" Hikari said smirking at the blushing Suzuki she didn't want to do it but had to do it Kaori nodded both had mischievous sides but Hikaru and Kaoru were full time mischief and mayhem Suzuki frowned and waited for the person who she was dared to kiss. Sasuke stared emotionless at the front of the classroom he didn't need a team if they were idiots they slow him down he needed to complete his goal He saw the black haired Narahashi girl walk towards him what was her name Suki? Suzuki that's it.

She looked Sasuke straight in the eye She leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips The Uchiha was surprised and he enjoyed it a bit The whole class fell silent until his fan girls all shouted cried and were angry that She took their precious Sasuke-kun's first kiss.

Kiba Inuzuka was far from happy The Uchiha kissed the girl he had a crush on before his fan girls could attack Suzuki Iruka came in stopping them while some grumbled and said they would get her later Iruka cleared his throat and talked about how proud he was of his class and announced the teams

"Team 1 will be Yasuchika Satoshi and Kadae Narahashi" Iruka announced Satoshi grinned and slinged his arm around Yasuchika talking to him about their team

"Team 2 will be Hikaru Kaoru and Toshio Narahashi" Iruka said both Devil Twins smiled evilly while Toshio sweat dropped he didn't want to be their plaything

"Team 3 will be Hikari Kaori and Ichiro Narahashi" Both twins smiled and hugged each other Ichiro shrugged at least they weren't as bad as Hikaru and Kaoru while Iruka continued

"Team 4 Yuki Yuudai and Kenji Narahashi" Iruka droned on with Teams

"Team 5 Ami Kichiro and Arashi Narahashi" Arashi frowned he wanted to be on a team with Naruto

"Team 6 Yuuto Hatake and" Iruka looked around the rest of the boy's team wasn't there He sweat dropped

"Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Sakura and Yuuta Hatake" Iruka announced Naruto deadpanned Sakura was happy she had her Sasuke-kun Sasuke frowned he was surrounded by an Idiot a Fan girl and a Porn-lover _Fantastic_(1) Yuuta gave an Eye-smile to Naruto who grinned a little Yuuta wasn't Arashi but he was pretty fun to hang out with

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga Shino Aburame Kiba Inuzuka and Suzuki Narahashi" Iruka said Hinata frowned she wasn't with Naruto but smiled her friend Suzuki was on their Team while Kiba stood up and shouted Yes in happiness he saw the looks and sat down blushing worse than Hinata

"Team 9 is already deployed but has 1 more member Susumu Maito you are now on Team 9" Iruka announced Susumu cried anime waterfall tears While his cousins laughed at his luck He was on a Team with his dad and his dad's disciple They felt sorry but it was funny and ironic

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi another Shika-Ino-Cho" Iruka said smiling while Ino was angry Iruka then told the graduates their Sensei's would be there the graduates ate their lunches and waited for their Sensei's each Team's Sensei's picked them up.

While Team 7 waited impatiently Naruto took a chalk eraser and placed it over the door Sakura scolded him and Sasuke muttered dobe Naruto waited for their sensei the door opened and the eraser fell on top of Kakashi's head Naruto laughed at his prank while Sakura apologized for his behavior Kakashi stared at his student's

"My first impression of you are all idiots" Kakashi said eye-smiling Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped Naruto laughed and Yuuta just read his book Kakashi lead his Team up to the rooftop with their lunches and asked about them Sakura asked what about his personal life

'My Name is Kakashi Hatake My dreams are none of your business My goals are also not of importance and I love reading this book" The scarecrow said to his students Sakura yelled saying the only thing they learned was his name Kakashi put his book away

"Alright Blondie your next" Kakashi said suggesting to Naruto who was fiddling around with his headband The boy cleared his throat and said Enthusiastically

"Names Naruto Uzumaki My Likes are Ramen when my Tou-san takes me out for Ramen My Tou-san My Clan My Dislikes are waiting for my ramen to cook undercooked ramen People who underestimate me and People who want to hurt My Clan My Dreams Become the Hokage and start a family" Naruto said Seriously Kakashi stared at the boy

"_He's grown up a bit Takashi looks like you influence is really what the boy needed"_ Kakashi thought he then moved on to Sakura 

"My Name is Sakura Haruno My likes are" She blushes at Sasuke "Your Dislikes" Kakashi asked She pt an angry face on shouting" NARUTO!" Sakura said Naruto frowned and put his head down while Yuuta looked at her in a bit of anger and spoke

"I don't think that's a nice thing to say" Yuuta said looking at Sakura with a glint of anger in his eye Sakura looked at him and questioned him

"Why not?" Sakura asked staring at the Icha Icha Paradise book lover Yuuta pulled a Kunai out and twirled it around 

"Let's say for example if our _Sensei_ was not present or knocked out the rogue ninja captures you and Sasuke and I are knocked out Naruto is the only one left" He said coming behind her holding her like a hostage Sakura gasped Sasuke's eyes widen a bit at the site while Yuuta continued 

"Just remember were a Team whether you like it or not apologize to Naruto" He said releasing her Sakura was shaky at how the boy gotten the better of her She then apologized to Naruto who grinned and said it was nothing Yuuta also apologized and they went back to introducing themselves Sasuke was next

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha My likes are training My Dislikes are certain dobes and weak people My Goals and Dreams are to kill a certain man" Sasuke finished coldly

"_Cool" Sakura thought_

"_I Hope he doesn't mean me" Naruto thought _

"_Revenge solves nothing" Yuuta thought _

"_Revenge solves nothing" Kakashi also thought _

"Okay final speaker you go" Kakashi said pointing to his son Yuuta put his book away and looked lazily at his father

"Name's Yuuta Hatake My Likes are Icha Icha Paradise training and My Clan and My family My Dislikes are Emos Fan girls Emotionless douche bags and perverts and My goals and Future dreams to get married have 2 sons and a third child which gender I do not know" Yuuta said staring at his team and Father Kakashi smiled and spoke

"Alright tomorrow we start training and were taking a test so don't eat anything" The Copy Nin said Sasuke and Sakura frowned while Naruto and Yuuta smiled

"Why Not?" Sakura asked frowning Kakashi eye smiled and told his students why they weren't supposed to eat

"You'll throw up" Kakashi said his students stared at him and didn't complain the students all left going home waiting for the next day of training

_**Meanwhile else where **_

The man sighed he was currently sitting on top on a building on top in the city Tazunka He was currently thinking his life over He cheated death and the Shinigami but then again Madara also escaped death by that damned Sharingan so He unlocked His Eternal Miraigan and stayed alive while his wives and children passed on.

He lived He needed to find Tsunade Senju last he heard she was in this city he almost caught her but lost her in a huge crowd He sat there thinking while it started to rain His Hair was long and spiked and blonde He needed to find her a war was coming he hated war and wanted peace so and He vowed to find the Kyuubi container and The granddaughter of the First Hokage Madara Uchiha had to be stopped but he needed the Kyuubi container and Godiame Hokage help first.

I took the Fantastic quote from Frank West from Dead Rising couldn't resist could I

Thanks for putting my story in your favorites please give you opinions and ideas in reviews

Another non official poll Should I do the Tazuna arc or go to the chunnin exams

Tazuna: 0

Chuunin Exams: 0

The next chapter should come out this weekend so Hooray thanks for support ideas and opinions and the Mystery man He's gonna have an entire chapter to himself but not now later


End file.
